The current invention relates to infusion devices, specifically to peripheral intravenous (IV) catheters. In particular, the invention relates to a flushable peripheral IV catheter assembly having features to enable selective activation of fluid flow through the catheter assembly.
Catheters are commonly used for a variety of infusion therapies. For example, catheters are used for infusing fluids, such as normal saline solution, various medicaments, and total parenteral nutrition into a patient, withdrawing blood from a patient, as well as monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system.
Catheters or needles are typically coupled to a catheter adapter to enable attachment of IV tubing to the catheter. Thus, following placement of the catheter or needle into the vasculature of a patient, the catheter adapter is coupled to a fluid source via a section of IV tubing. In order to verify proper placement of the needle and/or catheter in the blood vessel, the clinician generally confirms that there is “flashback” of blood in a flashback chamber of the catheter assembly.
Once proper placement of the catheter is confirmed, the clinician must then attach the catheter adapter to a section of IV tubing. This process requires the clinician to manually occlude the vein to prevent undesirable exposure to blood. Manual occlusion of the patient vein requires the clinician to awkwardly maintain pressure on the vein of the patient while simultaneously coupling the catheter adapter and the IV tubing.
A common, yet undesirable practice is to permit blood to temporarily and freely flow from the catheter adapter while the clinician locates and couples the IV tubing to the catheter adapter. Another common practice is to attach the catheter adapter to the IV tubing prior to placing the needle or catheter into the vein of the patient. While this method may prevent undesirable exposure to blood, positive pressure within the IV line may also prevent desirable flashback.
Complications associated with infusion therapy include significant morbidity and even mortality. Such complications may be caused by regions of stagnant fluid flow within the vascular access device or nearby areas of the extravascular system. These are regions in which the flow of fluid is limited or non-existent due to the conformation of the septum or valve mechanism in the extravascular system or the fluid dynamics within that area of the extravascular system. Blood, air bubbles or infused medications may become trapped within these regions of stagnant flow as a result of the limited or non-existent fluid flow. When blood is trapped within the extravascular system bacteria can breed which can lead to infections. When a different medication is infused into the extravascular system, or the extravascular system is exposed to physical trauma, the extravascular system's fluid flow may become altered, releasing trapped air bubbles or residual medications back into the active fluid path of the extravascular system. This release of air bubbles and residual medication into the active fluid path extravascular system may result in significant complications.
Released air bubbles may block fluid flow through the extravascular system and prevent its proper functioning. More seriously, released air bubbles may enter the vascular system of the patient and block blood flow, causing tissue damage and even stroke. In addition, residual medications may interact with presently infused medications to cause precipitates within the extravascular system and prevent its proper functioning. Furthermore, residual medications may enter the vascular system of the patient and cause unintended and/or undesired effects.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a catheter assembly that permits controlled, desirable flashback without the risk of encountering undesirable exposure to blood. Furthermore, there is a need in the art to provide a valve mechanism in a catheter assembly that eliminates, prevents, or limits regions of stagnant flow within vascular access devices and extravascular system to provide better flush properties. Such a catheter assembly is disclosed herein.